


"Why Not Me?"

by nayorichanuwu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayorichanuwu/pseuds/nayorichanuwu
Summary: When Lucifer introduces you to Belphegor, his first reaction was hesitant. You held your hand out to shake. He slaps it away, buried his face in his pillow, and left will Beelzebub to their room.A little over a month later, everyone and their second cousin knew Belphie was crushing on you, except you yourself. But what you did know, is that you were infatuated with Beel and hus presence.When Belphie discovers you and Beel's pairing up, he resorts to drastic measures, jealousy overcoming him. He resorts to changing himself and finding ways to make himself more like his twin in hopes to get with you.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	"Why Not Me?"

**Author's Note:**

> A playlist will be linked at the end with all the songs referenced. Title is a lyric from Washing Machine Heart, by Mitski. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading this. I hope you appreciate the damage my brain has taken in order to write this.

"Belphegor..." Lucifer said, clearly irritated at his brother's lack of presence. This was your first time meeting him, and Lucifer had an urgent call from the human world. The meeting couldn't be stalled any longer.

He walked out of the twins' room, slowly. This had been his first time sleeping in his bed for awhile, according to Beel. 

He laid eyes on you, shock overcoming his body. Blood rushed to his face. He walked at a faster pace, presumably more awake than before. 

"This is Y/N, the human staying with us through the exchange program. I'm sure you've been made aware to their existence prior to this." Lucifer said, as he straightened the front of his blazer. "Anyways, I'll be off." He lovingly ruffled your already messy hair before walking towards the exit.

"Hi Belphie! Beel talks a lot about you!" You say, as you stick your hand out to the looming figure in front of you. Beel, standing next to him, nudges him as if to urge him to return the gesture. 

He slowly took his hand out of his pocket, but instead of shaking your hand, he slapped it away, buried his head in his pillow, and hurried back into his room. Mammon, who had since linked his arm in yours, shrugged, and thought for a moment.

"He's sensitive to humans, I presume. Something happened back when we were in the Celestial Realm and he hasn't held humans at the same level since." He tugged on your arm slightly as you both made your way down the hallway back to the comfort of your own room.

Meanwhile, the twins sit on Beel's bed, silent, both searching for the right words to say in the moment. 

"Beel, why are they so pretty?" Belphie finally broke the silence after at least 10 minutes of it. The tension grew between them.

"You're a nervous wreck, y'know that? You didn't even say a simple 'hi'," Beel replied, obviously annoyed. "They go out of their way to get you out of the attic in the first place, and that's how you give your thanks!"

"The Beel I know wouldn't say that. The Beel I know would come to his senses and remember but happened the Lilith. They have the same eyes, Beel. I'm falling victim to this human's spell." Belphie snapped. He ran over to his side of the rooms and hid himself under his blankets.

"Well, we all love Y/N very much. We don't plan on getting rid of them because of their similarities to Lilith."

"L-love? Are they with anyone here?" Belphie hesitantly removes the blanket from his head. His shocked expression and genuine wonder at such a insignificant thing chilled Beel to the core.

"Not that I know of, but they are fairly close with Mammon, because of their pact, and Asmo. I spend an awful lot of time in their room as well. It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm off to get food. You want anything?" He seemed to change the subject effortlessly, unable to look past his own hunger to recognize Belphie's want for Y/N's affection. 

"No, but could you show me to Y/N's room?"

And with that, the two left their room tidily and made their way to the hallway Satan, Y/N and Leviathan's rooms were down.


End file.
